reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Stubber
First built in Japan for possible replacements of scout vehicles, the Tenzai Robotics Stubber Sentry Drone is an anti-infantry scout which can reveal stealthed enemy units on the field, they also have a good range of sight for watching enemy vehicles. The Stubber is used by the following factions: * United States Task Forces - One of the main customers that utilised the drone during the course of the First Eurasian Conflict, Stubbers were used by the USA along with Humvees in scouting missions. :* Japan Self-Defense Forces - First developed in 2009, seen action against the GLA during the time of the GLA's Landings within the regions of Japan. * Robot Empire - Several shipments and deliveries of Stubber Drones were reported stolen by Japanese officials, found to be utilised by the Robotic Overlord for combat against their enemies. United States Task Forces "Lay down cover when required, the Stubber is here" - Stubber sales pitch - The Stubber, first of many combat drones built by Tenzai Robotics of Japan, is the USA's anti-infantry scout which is capable of searching for hostile forces who oppose the United States' influence of promoting world freedom, fighting terrorism within several war-torn regions and backing up China and the Allied Nations in many heated peacekeeping campaigns. From development, the Stubber is resistant from being hit by radioactive and even biological chemicals, which prove to be a good alternate than risking sending the M1117 Dolphin or the M707 Humvee for safety of vehicle operators and infantry which go together with groups for scouting for important supplies and base expansion. Development The project for an anti-infantry scout drone was commissioned by Tenzai Robotics Inc. as a primary scout for seeking out enemy units without revealing itself on the map, the project began in 2009 by the company for testing purposes within Japan's main armed forces, several of these versions were specially built in several factories across America co-operating with Tenzai Robotics and [[Evans Military Tank and Vehicle Inc.|'Evans Military Tank and Vehicle Inc.']] for several tests in the United States not just in Japan. Development of the Stubber proved to be a success in their deployments in Libya and in Eurasia during the first sets of conflicts, the drone gave pilots lots of relief after the fielding and success of the Stubber was recorded for future references and further development, they do well with various other drones in combat and support missions such as the Bronx Missile Drone and even supporting Welder Repair Drones and Healer Drones. Post First Eurasian Conflict Improvements In the aftermath of the First Eurasian Conflict, a newer line of Stubbers have been built with an optional upgrade for improved capabilities when deployed on the battlefield, now with the upcoming introductions of the the new M1A3L Laser Abrams Tank along with the introduction of some modifications to units of the USA's armed forces to pack lasers, all Stubber Drones have been shipped with an optional laser cannon which can be useful to deal with enemy infantry and light vehicles. This is part of the latest improvements is brought in with the overhaul of the United States Task Forces in order to save costs and ensure they do not require less man-power, along with this the Stubber has been equipped with some changes to their design which can help them remain in combat for a good portion of time. These include enhanced radar sensors and newer stealth detection systems, along with better traction that can help it go around the battlefield easily with no problems, using tires to go around the field better than using standard tracks. Wars Participated First deployments of the Tenzai-47 Stubber were recorded in the first beginnings of entering combat situations in within an uprising that was sturring up trouble in Libya and several regions across Middle Eastern parts of the world which proved to be a worry diplomatic interests. After success in cleaning up the uprising Libya, the drone entered production and were seen in several wars like the con-current ones in Eurasia, even in South America as part of the United States' campaign to apprehend terrorists in the region. Civil Uprising in Libya See 'Libyan Civil Uprising'' The first battle in Africa the Stubber was involved in, known to come in small numbers along with infantry when scouting regions for enemy threats, but they are not common during their first deployments in Africa due to the terrorist caused uprising. First Conflict in Eurasia See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' Due to the Global Liberation Army's unexpected betrayal after the assassination of its original founder, the USA was forced to fight them using the Stubber to detect terrorist camps within various regions across the world, also in sectors across Eurasia. The Crisis in Russia See 'Kalini Crisis'' Within Russia, the United States were called in by the Russian President to help out bring down several terrorist factions which were causing trouble due to the election results, unfortunately the USA withdrawn all units from Russia to focus all firepower on the GLA and possibly the heated pressure from the Forth Reich of Yuri. Second Conflict in Eurasia See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' Utilised with their potential success after the First Euraisan Conflict, thanks to newer technology Stubbers were stationed by the USA's forces again with better sensors and newer stealth capabilities, since the introduction of lasers to several units like the Abrams, the Stubber recieved laser projectors. South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' Whilst searching for GLRF bases and hideouts associated to the terrorist faction, Stubbers were used to scout out these enemy positions if Spy Drones become targets by enemy activists and terrorists if on the ground or shot down in flight, Stubber Sentries sometimes boast laser cannons. Stolen Variant "Send in the Stubbers!" - The Unknown Overlord - To be added... Gallery From development stages to combat deployment and upgraded status, the Stubber was also in active service with Japan's Self Defense Forces, earning fame for repelling the Global Liberation Army's invasion in 2019. Japan Stubber Sentry Prototype.png|The Stubber used by Japan during the GLA Landings in 2019 American Stubber Laser Upgrade.png|A Stubber with a laser cannon, can be acquired through a weapon upgrade Behind the Scenes * The Stubber is the unchanged version of the original Sentry Drone from C&C Generals Zero Hour. :* Stubbers will come equipped with a machine gun instead of being unarmed by default. :* It will be featuring several model & skin improvements and fixes, which will compliment some odd things found on the original model, such as disorted house colours and black lines. * The upgrade for its weapon will be changed into an anti-infantry laser, inspired by laser based weapons like on General Townes' Laser Crusader & Abrams. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Vehicles Category:Drones Category:Units of Japanese Origin